Tutoring Session
by Intermission
Summary: AU/AH-Entry for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest-Edward wants Bella to tutor him in Literature. Bella wants to tutor Edward with 'something else', entirely. Can one awkward moment lead a change in Bella's lesson plans?


- - - -

**Tutoring Session**

_Bella _

By Alellie

- - - -

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight Series, and if I did, and Breaking Dawn was inevitable, then Nessie would've been named differently. (Elizabeth Alice or Elizabeth Rose, maybe? Or just plain Elizabeth? Dunno.)

**Warning: **Lemons galore!

**Required Contest Entry Info:**

Title: Tutoring Session

Author: Alellie (a.k.a. Janine)

Type of Edward: Student Edward

Character Type: OOC (Somewhat)

Story Type: All Human; Alternate Universe

POV: Bella

- - - -

It had all been innocent, really.

Neither of us had expected such a thing like this would have happened. It was supposed to be a tutoring session. _Really_.

Trust me.

I didn't plan for this.

And it looks like, neither did Edward.

Nevertheless, it'd already happened. The tension in the air and the unmistakable lust leaking in the room clouded our minds until the only thing we could see was each other. The background around us faded into nothingness. It was a surprise we even managed to find our way to my bedroom without tripping or stumbling at least.

Edward's grip on my waist loosened a little as we both collapsed on the bed, my squeaky mattress groaning in complaint. We just stared into each other's eyes, our gaze burned forever in our minds.

And it didn't matter that I was his teacher and he was my student. It didn't matter that we had only known each other for awhile. It didn't matter that we knew nothing about the other.

Right now, what mattered was him… and me.

- - - -

_**Two Days Earlier **_

- - - -

"And that concludes today's lesson. You may all pack your bags. Class is dismissed."

I watched the students file out of the room, some cheering and some whispering the latest gossip in class. Sometimes, as I watched my pupils learn and study, I wished to be like them once again. I desired to be one of those girls who do nothing but study and party in the sororities, instead of grading measly term papers and instruct the jocks to shut the hell up.

Sure it was my first year as a teacher—I was only 23 years old, fresh out of college—but I didn't expect the yearn to be a student again to be that strong. Rosalie and Alice told me it was merely nothing, and that the stress as a new professor could do that to you. I sighed as I reminisced to one of our 'Alice-and-Rosalie-advocate-sessions'…, which was usually followed with a 'Barbie Bella Makeover'. I shuddered just as I mulled over the feeling of having your hair being pulled out of your scalp 'unintentionally' (at least that's what Alice would say.)

All of a sudden, I was ripped out of my reveries and back to reality as my eyes focused on the hands that were waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Professor Swan? Are you alright?"

My eyes blinked feverishly and I flushed in embarrassment as I saw one of my students, Edward Masen, look at me in concern. I took a moment to ogle at him before he could say what he wanted to say. Oh, yes, Edward was without a doubt truly, truly handsome. His unusually colored bronze hair swept into its casual disarray, his skin still alabaster white, and his eyes still brightly green was enough to make me buckle my knees. And I was sitting down!

"Are you alright?" He asked again. I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump that was blocking my speech vocals.

"Oh, yes, so sorry Mr. Masen. Please excuse my behavior." I blushed. "What can I do for you?"

His lips lifted into a crooked smile and I swore he knew that my heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. "Well, you see, I'm having a bit of trouble with today's lesson, and I was wondering if it would be alright if we scheduled a tutoring session for me sometime this weekend?"

I nodded. "Of course. What time would be best for you? I'm free all weekend long."

He smiled again. "How about Saturday around 5 P.M. at your house? I apologize for not inviting you to my quarters, but my dorm-mates are a bit…rowdy, if I do say so myself, and I don't think they have any plans of leaving the dormitories during that time."

I grinned like an idiot and nodded again, a bit furiously, I might add. "Yes, yes. Don't worry."

Edward gave me a wink and 'thanks' as he left the room, leaving my heart in an awful predicament of having a heart attack and my face burning from the blush that was on my cheeks. I swear I looked like my angered father right now: purple and about to pass out.

When I first started out my job as a Literature Professor, my colleagues have told me that Edward Masen certainly had a charm that surrounded him, and no girl could ever resist that. Even the most composed female teachers had a tendency to stumble and stutter their words whenever he was around.

It looks like I was one of them.

At first, I believed that was truly impossible. But I guess I was proven wrong.

When he first came through those doors, I realized that the other teachers were right. He _was _exactly like the living definition of Zeus, himself. Except younger. And he didn't have a toga on.

I tried to deny it at first, but when my fingers accidentally brushed with his as he handed me back the chalk he was using to answer the question on the board, a—literal—electrical spark passed between us. And, by the way he jumped in shock, I could tell he felt it, too. It was true: there seemed to be an undeniable attraction sparking every time we accidentally made contact.

Just thinking about the upcoming weekend made me giggle like a girl getting ready for her first date.

Suddenly, veracity and common sense came into mind. I internally slapped myself; this was not a date, it's just a tutoring session.

Yeah, just a teacher doing what she does best: teaching students, I nodded along my thoughts.

Yes, tutoring session…tutoring session…tutoring session…tutoring session…I reminded myself.

But there was another voice inside my head that reminded me, 'You know, it _could _turn into a date if you wanted to. There's no law that says a college teacher couldn't date her student if he were in age.'

I stopped that thought cold knowing that anything between Edward and me was never going to happen. My mind profusely tried to block my desiring mulls before it got out of hand.

I looked up at the clock and realized that I had been sitting here in the classroom for thirty minutes while I rambled in my head. I groaned, knowing that I was late for Alice's girls'-night-out-shindigs.

I only hoped that they wouldn't notice the blush that appeared every time Edward would appear in my head.

Or else, I was in for a long explanation on whom I was seeing…and if he was gay or not.

I groaned, thinking about my early dating experiences.

- - - -

_**Saturday; 4: 42 P.M.**_

- - - -

Today was the day.

Thankfully, when I came late for the girls' night out party Alice and Rosalie had planned every weekend, they didn't seem to take note of my distant expressions and unexplainable blushes that appeared on my face every second. They just simply smiled as if what I were doing was normal and that they were completely oblivious to what was going on in my head. They didn't even yell at me for being so late.

_On the other hand_, maybe, they already knew, and they were just being the quiet friends they are, and not saying anything about it.

Yeah, that could happen. And you know what else? — Michael Newton isn't an overly-attached boy that keeps hogging my space every living second.

I snorted at that thought, my sarcasm clearly affecting my mind.

As I looked at the clock, I knew Edward would be here any second, so I ignored my sarcastic thoughts for a minute and tried to make my house seem decent enough. I knew I was overreacting, and it was wrong for me to feel this way towards one of my students, but I just couldn't help it. But, I guess, if you actually met Edward Anthony Masen, then you couldn't blame me.

I suddenly remembered the boiling water for the tea and the cookie dough that I made this morning. I quickly hurried to the kitchen, slipped my hands into a mitten, and placed the tray in the already-heated oven. I set the timer and heard the sound of my doorbell.

It had to be him.

Who else could it be? My parents were in Bermuda, having the time of their lives, Rosalie and Alice were at work, and I didn't know anybody else who'd have the slightest sense to visit me. Well, except for Mike who tried stalking me once, but left immediately after I threatened to call his mom.

So the only logical explanation was Edward.

And I was right.

"Hello, Professor." He smiled that crooked grin that any girl would melt over, as he walked through the door, his eyes traveling towards my cozy condominium and then to me, which, of course, made me blush.

"Hi. Call me Bella. I'm not a Professor at this hour, you know. Besides, addressing me that makes me feel old." I teased him. He chuckled and I sensed him sniff the air.

"What's that scent? It smells like you're baking cookies."

"Oh, yeah…I always bake whenever I have guests over. Come on in." He complied, not once the smile disappearing from his godly face.

"Why don't you put your books there while I check on the cookies?" I suggested.

Edward nodded, placed his supplies on my coffee table, and took out some pencils and paper. I took this time to steady myself while I did my intention. The treats weren't baked yet, so I went back to the living room with the tea.

"Do you want some tea, Mr. Masen?" I offered as I made my way towards the living room.

"Hey, if I get to call you Bella, then you should call me Edward. I'm not a student at this hour, you know," he teased. "And, yes, I would love some tea."

I laughed. "Alright."

I was about to place the tea on the table, when, being the klutz I am, tripped on the folded carpet. Edward stood up in alarm, and caught me before I fell. The tea wasn't so lucky.

I had my eyes clamped shut when the whole ordeal happened. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was emerald. Jade eyes looked squarely at my brown ones, and I noticed the close proximity between us. It was uncomfortable. But not in the way you were thinking. I had a hard time struggling to contain myself from kissing him at this propinquity.

I was lying on the floor…Edward was on top of me, his hands gripping at my waist, the ones he used for breaking my fall.

This was so awkward.

Yes, very, very, very, _very _awkward.

I expected Edward to stand up immediately and look at me in disgust...but, no, he didn't stand up at all. He remained on top of my body. His breath fanning my neck, his eyes scorching my brain. I couldn't think clearly. I was struggling to not make any sudden movements to alarm him. I wanted this moment to last, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable we would be with each other after this was over.

Silence.

And not the relaxed type, either.

We were both choking from the burning lust wafting in the atmosphere. I didn't know if it was possible to die from lust clogging up your circulatory system…but, hey, it could happen. My heart was already pounding against my chest so hard that it felt like a hummingbird caught in a cage. I swear if I were my father right now, I'd be having a heart attack already. Thankfully, I wasn't.

The silence grew thick and all I could think about was his eyes…and, maybe, in the teeny tiny part of my mind, I was somehow concentrating on the bulge that was hidden beneath his pants. Oh, God, what a pervert I am.

The stillness was already disconcerting! No need to add my embarrassment with it, I scolded myself.

I didn't want to break the silence.

In fact, I didn't even know _how._

Thankfully, he was the one to do it, but his voice was husky…deep from some kind of emotion. "Don't you think we should get that tea, before it makes a stain in the carpet?"

It took me awhile for my slow mind to process what he said. I instinctively bit my lip as I mumbled, mesmerized, "Y-Yeah…we…should…"

My eyes glazed over his lips and I noticed him do the same.

Then his mouth crashed on mine…

…and I was lost.

- - - -

Clothes were being ripped from every direction and I moaned in response as Edward continued to suckle my neck. My hands gripped at his back as his mouth licked, feasted…_tasted _my whole body. His lips varnished my collarbone and I struggled to take off his shirt without interrupting him of his actions.

Why the _hell _is he wearing two shirts in the middle of May?! This was Phoenix for Christ sakes!

He noticed my predicament, and I don't know how he did it, but he managed to have removed his button-up dress shirt without taking his lips off of me.

While he grunted in response as he tried to take off my denim jeans, I tried to rationalize the incident. Some part of me was soothing me, persuading me to 'go with the flow'. Another one, my conscious, told me that this was wrong. This was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong. _

'You barely know each other, Bella! Use common sense! This is wrong to do…_this _when the only thing you know about him is his name and his grades!' it scolded me.

It was a tiny voice in my mind. And I had no regrets when it was overclouded.

_If it was wrong…then why does it feel so _right_?_

Such things like this. Such things like _this…_didn't need to be thought over. It just happened like a lightning strike. You'd be struck and you couldn't help but lay helplessly as the shock continued to numb your nerves. You had no choice…but to go along with it.

We were way too deep already. And we couldn't come back.

But, somehow, I was glad that we were in too deep. I had been dreaming of this ever since I met this boy—no, _man_ on top of me…doing unthinkable things that brought racking pleasure to my whole body and making me moan out his name.

I had a slight feeling that he was thinking the same things that I was.

I gripped the cushion of my bed and I saw the never-ending emotion buried in his emerald eyes as his gaze followed the path of my naked body. Of course, being the only one who could do it at a time like this, I blushed and he chuckled.

"God, I've wanted to do this since forever…" I heard him mumble and my eyes flitted open in shock. He didn't seem to notice my surprise since he kept on planting butterfly kisses on my neck, my torso, my stomach, and all the way to my thighs.

He stared into my eyes, and spoke while he placed his seductive kisses on my inner thighs. "Do you not know what you _–kiss- _do to me _Professor_? Do you not _–kiss- _know how hard it takes for me to _–kiss- _restrain myself from bringing you up to the wall and _making my mark on you_?"

His voice was nearly a growl and I couldn't help but shudder beneath him in utter bliss.

_He's wanted to do this, too? _

I couldn't answer my own question when I felt his fingers fondle with my womanhood. His lips suddenly latched on mine and I moaned against his mouth.

I swear he must have made a deal with the Devil to be this good. No one is this good, I thought. But, once again, he proved me wrong the minute his magical fingers entered the rim of my opening. Oh, yes, by the way his fingers seemed to arch inside me, I knew that he was a pianist. Only piano-players could have fingers like that, Alice once told me. I really didn't know why she told me that in the first place and I didn't bother to remember. I groaned and he pumped even faster as my pleasure built and built.

He smiled every time I would make really embarrassing grunting noises. But he, too, was making the same sounds, so I didn't feel _that _ashamed anymore after some thought, which was nearly impossible at a time like this.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt the pained bliss when his tongue glazed over my breasts. He teasingly licked around my nipple and I was going to combust sooner if he kept on teasing me like this.

Damn that man for his godly pleasure-making charm and the ability to make me melt like pudding!

My inward complaints were half-hearted, knowing that, at the same time, I thanked the Devil (or God, maybe) for giving him this gift. I giggled and he looked up at me, that stupid but devilishly handsome crooked grin suddenly appearing on his face. His fingers thrust into me even harder when he heard me laugh.

After I had regained some kind of sanity, my tiny hands reached down to his jeans and, unsuccessfully, tried to take them off.

"Can you _not _wear a belt next time?" I huffed as I finally got the buckle off.

He laughed. It was the first time I had heard him laugh like this. They were like bells that I heard in the department stores whenever Rosalie would take me Christmas shopping. It was probably the most wonderful sound I've ever heard.

"I'll try to remember it…_next time._" And I felt relief, knowing the hidden meaning he said in those words.

To my disappointment, his fingers pulled away from me as he helped me take off his jeans.

I felt his member on my thigh and it gave me a yearning to have it inside of me. He wasn't about to let me go that easily.

His gorgeous bottle green eyes narrowed at me; I could tell that beneath my half-lidded eyes, he was no longer the gentleman he was five, or some minutes, earlier. I felt this change as soon as his kisses became rougher. I swore I even heard him growling whenever something, such as my pillow, got in the way.

Five minutes (I think) and seven hundred kisses later, I finally got my wish. He was poised above me, ready to 'make his mark'. But he paused and I huffed in impatience.

"Patience. Patience is a virtue." He told me with a coy smirk that I wished to slap off his face.

I whimpered. "Please, please…just do it already!"

He smirked at me, a devilish one at that. "Ah, I want this as much as you do, _Professor. _I just want to hear you…_want it._"

"W-What?"

"I want to hear you scream how much you want it. How much you _need it._"

"I w-want it. I _need this,_ Edward."

His hand cupped beside his ear. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I want this!"

"Scream it. Make sure the neighbors can hear. Make sure—"

I cut him off. "I want this!! I _want _you!"

He smiled, the curved grin placed on his lips. "You could've just said so, _Professor._"

And he did it.

He thrust into me with so much force that my eyes literally rolled to the back of my head. I didn't make a sound when he entered me. When he plunged into me a second time was when we started making loud, unintelligible noises. They sounded like animal sounds; we thought so, too.

But I didn't care about what the neighbors would hear. I didn't care that my headboard was knocking against the wall with excessive force. This was beyond any fantasy that I could conjure up in my mind. It was afar from my wildest imaginations. My deepest desires.

I arched my back as he nipped at my shoulders, my neck, anything he could reach at the moment. My hands gripped his scalp, my face was buried in his hair, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist…yes; this was perfect. Everything was perfect. Just this moment, we didn't care about what would happen next. All we cared about was each other and our own desires.

I met his every thrust, my hips bucking every time he plunged into me.

I could feel my climax nearing. Just one more thrust…

…and, being the gentleman Edward was, he let me go first.

- - - -

My head was on his perfectly sculpted chest and his was on my hair, breathing me in.

His hands were protectively wrapped around me while my own gripped his shoulder. I kissed his chest, his neck, and all the way to his lips where we officially finished what we started. A kiss began it…and a kiss would end it, I told myself.

I heard him sigh deeply. "Oh, Bella…"

I couldn't help but smirk at that. "Oh, so you decided to call me Bella, now?"

I felt his lips lift. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I laughed and my legs draped over his. He tentatively rose from my embrace, and took my homemade quilt, in which he swathed over us.

My head nuzzled against him and I felt his deep and angelic laugh soothing the lust into a more comfortable romantic setting.

My eyes were beginning to droop, and I could tell by the way his head seemed to drop on mine, I knew that he was as sleepy as I was. I guess passionate sex could do that to you, I laughed.

Before I slept, I told him, "You know, we never did get to that tutoring session. How 'bout we schedule another one for tomorrow?"

He smirked and kissed my lips. "Sure. And maybe another one after that? I have a few more questions about some _lessons _you've taught me today…"

I caught the double meaning behind his words and I couldn't help but blush. I was about to fall asleep when suddenly, Edward caught my attention.

.

.

.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked impatiently. I was just about to fall asleep.

I sensed him tense and I first thought it was nothing. Then he asked, "Do you smell something burning?"

My eyes shot open.

.

.

.

We both looked at each other.

"Oh, crap."

- - - -

**Note: **Hope you all liked that. Remember, this is my first time writing a 'Lemon' and I decided, despite whatever my Beta profile had to say, that it's time that I grew up and write one just for fun. So if I were to do it, then I might as well enter it in a contest, right? I heard about Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest and I just said 'What the Heck! Let's try it!"

Also, I have no experience in intercourse so if there's anything I got wrong, forgive me. I'm just a girl who has been taught by a perverted Health teacher and who was forced to learn about sex the hard way. (Meaning, I found porn files in my 1st grade teacher's laptop when I was six. Why was I using my teacher's laptop in the first place? I was dared, okay? I was a kid back then; I didn't know any better.)


End file.
